Doctor Who: Greater Good
by DakkaMan88
Summary: This story contains a romance between The 13th doctor and Shadow sun. Also contains themes such as exploration of sexuality and lgbt communities.
1. Chapter 1

DOOM guy was smashing the fucking face of a slaaneshi cuntwobbler in eye of terror when he got message from the empra to kill the fuck out of the chaos gods by going over to their realms and shooting everything he finds. This was a good plan in DOOM guy's eye since he traveled 40,000 years into future to kill motherfucking demons and the only place in galaxy he knew had more motherfucking demons than the eye of terror was deeper in the eye of terror where the demon gods where hiding out in their own eye's of terror.

"Seems like plan" Shouted DOOM guy and he flew over to the first level using his demon fuck slave's armour that he made the demon make. It was forged in the holy fires of heaven, laced with the sacrificed souls of a million psychics bound sing the immortal prayers of humanities dreams of angelic wings in golden blood.

Slaanesh's realm was exactly what it sound like in fluff, everywhere was trees and tentacles and anime schoolgirls being impregnated with tree tentacle demons which sprouted cunts with teeth made out of cocks. Doom guy knew this one would be easy since these demons were only interested in his butthole and he was not letting them anywhere near his butthole oh no he wasn't.

In the forest he needed to get out his chainsaw to cut down all of the anime tentacle trees; it wasn't a normal chainsaw, it was the chainsaw eternal, since the chainsaw teeth where actually small chainsaws which had smaller chainsaws as teeth which had smaller chainsaws as teeth and so on forever, with this he had infinite cutting power and fucked up the trees with ease. Even the ever present vibrations of the chainsaws couldn't save them from the tearing destruction of the chainsaw eternal.

In this forest he found something interesting; DOCTOR WHO AND SHADOWSUN WERE LEZING THE FUC OUT! Ryan was in corner eating some fried chicken with watermelon sauce. DOOM guy was almost turned on by the sight but then he remembered that this pleased Slaanesh was probably pleased by this shit and they were xeno scum anyway so he got out his Plasma cannon and purged the area of all fuckery within a 12 mile radius; doom guy himself didn't die because he didn't have splash damage on.

Then slaanesh came down from her fuck palace to know what the hell was going on; there was much less murder fucking around than he was used to.

Doom guy tried killing slaanesh by shooting her with a rocket missile; but slaanesh just sucked on with like an exploding vibrator, the view was indeed erotic but you see boys and girls the tenticles and teeth cumming from them made the sight not as much. Then an idea.

Doom guy got out the flam thrower and torched the place everything, the whole place looked like a censor bar when he was done and if there is one thing that Slaanesh hates its censored tentacle hentai; she likes that shit raw and this simply wouldn't do; slaanesh say "Please stop, I suck you very good" Slaneesh himself then flew down and got on her hands and knees, just as he opened his mouth Doom guy shoved his plasma cannon in her thoat and banhammered the fucking god into a giant cencor bar.

With all the anime schoolgirl/cat girl tentacle teeth weeb shit piss porn and the god of porn niclely censored to death like china Doom guy moved on to to the next level "korn"


	2. Chapter 2

Khorn's Realm was gonna be WAAAAAAAAAAY harder than slannesh realm ironically because the blood everywhere only made Doom guy semi-erect. Khorne was the only chaos demon god that Doom guy had any respect for and Khorn likewise; they were both mighty warriors who lived to fight, Khorn being a god of war and honor decided against sending his army of Blood against Doom Guy and challenged him to battle himself.

Khorne withdrew his mighty axe of inifite battle, every square milimeter was emblazoned with the souls of mighty warriors who fought him and died honerable deaths, rewarded with the ability to join their god in glorious battle to fight the mightiest foes in the eternal war of the thousand heavens and the infinite hells with the many worlds to join them within the crusade of glory!

Doom Guy withdrew his own melee weapon; His sword was a mixture of science and magic; the hilt made out of demon iron cocks with jagged jaws bolted onto the ends with teeth sharp enough to split the atoms touching them and they do ladies and gentlemen they sure do! The handle was made of pure iron, nothing really speacial in the grip of sword for it would allways be overwhelmed by the gripping paws of a warrior but the blade, oh the blade was plasma incarnate power, power of centuries focused on a focal point ready to perfectly slice any foe that awaits its burning glory.

Doom guy won next level.


	3. Chapter 3

Liquid shit and puss powered maggot kin rotting in an never ending cataclysm of decay and disease in nurgles realm. Much like slaanesh's palace of pleasure the entire place was a forest of disgusting shit, however in nurgles realm the disgusting shit it litteral warm and bubbling infecting open wounds of cultist rubbing the feces into themselfs happy within their own rotting demise as their teeth turned black and their eyes turn yellow and red, pustles spilling out of the veins blinding them all leading all within eternal darkness and never ending dispare.

As Doom guy was thinking on what to do all of a sudden an inquisitor came from behind a small tree; she was wearing a massive hat with a large I on it with 3 different I's crossing through it, a cloak made of black leather with silver trimming on the ends folding over at the ends that made it look like a leather duster, the cloak had brass buttons yet was clearly never meant to be buttoned up since that would effectively be a body bag. Her clothing under the cloak consisted of metal breastplating painted black on top of black BDSM looking gear.

Her right leg had 4 belts on and the left had 2, also holding on a book but that might of been her 2 belts around her waist which also held up a large iron Inquisitorial sigil dangling between her legs, her boots were also shingaurds with skulls on the knees and her boots had high heels.

She gave Doom Guy some sanitation hand wash and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Doom guy was finally in Tzeench's maze of thought; standing right in front of the demon lord himself he was challenged to a game of 5 dimensional chess, Doom guy kicked the board up into the air thus making the first move.

While Tzeench was playing his move Doom Guy noticed the Reality crystal standing right next to them, with a little luck and no plan whatsoever he desided that smashing it would be the best thing to do ever. Tzeench ironically was too busy planning what to do with such a powerful artifact that he never used or guarded it at all.

Head-butting the fuck out of the reality crystal and then nothing made sense since he head-butted the fuck out of the reality crystal and so head butted the fuck out of reality which was in the reality crystal which he head butted the fuck out of.

The vibration of the shockwave was everywhere at every time in every place, tzeench hadn't planned for this to happen since it happened at any and all time so even he couldn't find it since it was everywhere.

Nothing made sense now, Slannesh was disgusting , nurgle was being degenerate , khorne plotted while tzeench raged blindly. Gork and Mork became Mork and Gork and the eldar gods actually did something somewhere.

All of a suddenly the Malice appeared.

"Well done my son" He congratulated "thou hath bought anarchy and chaos to all and made me strong"

Doom guy realised with horror that he wasn't doom guy at all! He was a son of malice bought together by the 11 sacrifices of the Doomed Ones birthed from the pure destruction of hate and love.

"…" He screamed as he realised he couldn't scream NOOOOOOOOO.

"Why do thy speaketh with distain son of mine? Rejoice in the complete destruction of this galaxy; now we must prepare, for we shall travel far from here to birth a new galaxy! So we can createth a new timeline so there will be others around to bring everyone back to life once we are done killing them"

A tear he shed, of both happiness and sorrow; this of course meant he no longer needed to exist, but he at least had the satisfaction of knowing his purpose was fulfilled.

He floated away with a smile and a frown; off to explode into a new galaxy some point far away in the far future… dreamless.


End file.
